


Another Dreary Day

by knightsisicadanva



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff and Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: He had gotten sleep last night which that in itself was an achievement, he ate something for breakfast and last time he checked he definitely wasn’t sick. He should be fine, completely, totally fine. But he wasn’t he felt like someone had unplugged his charger and he was running dangerously low. He couldn’t even pinpoint what was making him feel like this, shows how useful he is. Why couldn't he do anything right today? Sighing to himself as Tim sank down further into his office chair and opened another email from a seemingly overflowing inbox. He had stuff to do he couldn't waste time on a silly little feeling. So he pushed on and drove back into his work.OR Tim has been having a no so good day and there is no better day to fix that than family movie nights.
Kudos: 27





	Another Dreary Day

He had gotten sleep last night which that in itself was an achievement, he ate something for breakfast and last time he checked he definitely wasn’t sick. He should be fine, completely, totally fine. But he wasn’t he felt like someone had unplugged his charger and he was running dangerously low. He couldn’t even pinpoint what was making him feel like this, shows how useful he is. Why couldn't he do anything right today? Sighing to himself as Tim sank down further into his office chair and opened another email from a seemingly overflowing inbox. He had stuff to do he couldn't waste time on a silly little feeling. So, he pushed on and drove back into his work.

The world moved on as Tim Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises suffered through his never-ending pile of work that had to be finished by the end of the day. Only ever stopping for his constant need for more coffee. It was around 5 when Tam reappeared in his office, he silently wished that she wasn't here to drop off more work that had to be done today. Apparently, his wish had been granted she was here to remind him to go home after he finished his reports. Well looks like something good happened today, well sort of, Tim isn't sure if this really counts as a good thing, but he will take it.

He left the office around six hopping to get home and maybe take a nap, yeah that sounded like a nice plan. Home then a nap or maybe two. Simple and easy to execute, no planning involved. But apparently that was a no go because he received a call from Dick when he was five minutes away from his apartment that there was a movie night being held at the manor and his presence was very much required. Great, a hiccup in his plan. As much as he loved his siblings, they were a bit much to deal with sometimes, especially little demon brats that lurked the manor and threaten to stab him every 5 seconds. But he complied and changed his course to the place he once called home, Wayne Manor.

The drive to the manor went by a lot faster than Tim would have liked, he hoped he would have had a bit more time to himself before he dove straight first into a world of bone crushing hugs and snarky comments. He tried to promise himself that he wouldn’t let Damian get on his nerves and provoke a response but low and behold the second he stepped foot in the house the little brat was back at it again. He stood there in the foyer just for a few seconds to scream internally before continuing to the lounge.

Surprisingly, almost the entire family had assembled for Dick’s movie night. Cass had just returned from Hong Kong, Steph has decided to show up, Duke and Damian who already lived at the manor were almost always here for these little events. But what surprised Tim the most was the fact that Jason, who had not really been around for the last few months was right there, just chilling on the couch along with all the other members of their ragtag family. Tim must have been standing in the doorway for longer than he anticipated because Dick got up made him into a blanket burrito and all but chucked him onto the couch. All the while time just stared at him in an almost creepy way. Alfred the cat made his way onto Tim’s lap much to Damian’s disgust. It all had just happened in sort of a blur and soon they were all contently sitting there watching the movie that Duke had picked up.

In the next few hours snacks were passed out, arguments were had and hugged were provided. Only when Tim started to relax did he realise just how tense he was, man, he really did need this. As time ticked on Bruce made his way into the lounge to join his kids who were littered about the room with various snacks and blankets. Plopping himself in between his oldest and his second youngest the man pulled Tim into his side. Tim relaxed into the hold wishing that he could do this more often. Maybe he could, or maybe it wasn’t up to him. Honestly, Tim didn’t know, burrowing deeper into his accumulated piled of blankets he tried to fight the urge to shut his eyes and just drift into a dreamless sleep. Realising that he was fighting a losing battle Tim fully relaxed into his dad’s arms and let sleep take over.

Of course later little to Tim’s knowledge, certain siblings that may or may not happen to be Tim’s awed at the sight of him and Bruce, much to the older mans dismay and several pictures were taken were stealthy taken by the family butler/adoptive grandfather/complete badass/living god himself, Alfred Pennyworth.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I just love the Batfamily so much I hoped you liked the fic, I'm sorry if it was a bit short.
> 
> Don't be like Tim almost 24/7 take a break and let yourself relax.
> 
> \- Sinny


End file.
